Don't worry about the things
by Buso
Summary: One shot inspirado en la canción: Dont worry about the things. Twipie


¿Que es peor que te despidan del trabajo?

Exacto, que te entreguen un aviso diciendo que debes buscar otro lugar para vivir porque no pagaste la renta a tiempo.

Twilight no lo está pasando bien actualmente, fue despedida de su más reciente empleo de mesera, solo por meterse en una discusión de pareja, solo trataba de ayudar y la despiden

Y lo peor es cuando ese mismo día llegó a su apartamento solo para encontrar en su puerta un cartel avisandole que tiene un día para desalojar el lugar...

En estos momentos solo puede recurrir a una persona para poder desahogar sus penas y fue directamente hasta Sugar Cube Corner

\- Pinkieeee - Twilight estaba "llorando" dramáticamente mientras comía su helado favorito, Pinkie estaba a su lado acariciando su espalda para reconfortala de alguna forma - ¡No lo entiendo!, ¡Todo me sale mal!, dentro de poco tengo que buscar otro apartamento y ni siquiera tengo dinero

\- Tranquila Twily, mientras busques otro lugar puedes quedarte en mi casa - le dijo Pinkie de manera alegre para subirle el ánimo

\- ¿de verdad?

\- ¡Claro que si Twily! Eres mi mejor amiga y apostaría todos los pasteles de Sugar Cube Corner a que tu harías lo mismo por mi

Twilight miro con ojos llorosos a Pinkie Pie y con una gran sonrisa la abrazo con fuerza, Pinkie le devolvió el abrazo gustosa y siguió acariciando su espalda para calmarla

\- Muchísimas gracias Pinkie Pie... Pero no puedo aceptar

Aquellas palabras cambiaron completamente el ambiente y el ánimo alrededor de ellas

\- ¿que quieres decir Twily?

\- Queno puedo Pinkie, enserio aprecio tu apoyo incondicional pero simplemente no puedo aceptar tu oferta... Yo... Yo hablaba en serio cuando dije que todo me esta saliendo mal últimamente en mi vida, no puedo hacer las cosas bien incluso por más triviales que sean, estudie seis años en la universidad para terminar siendo una mesera en un restaurante mediocre, estoy cansada de todo, NO HE LEÍDO UN LIBRO EN DOS AÑOS, SABES LO QUE ES ESO PARA MI - Twilight de principio sonaba extremadamente afligida por las cosas que estaba viviendo, y a medida que seguía hablando más de ella más parecía que estuviera enloqueciendo, empezó a alzar la voz alarmando a los demás clientes del lugar y preocupando a Pinkie Pie - NO PUEDO CREER EN LO QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO... NO ME RECONOZCO... YO... YO - Twilight estaba a punto de llorar y no paraba de hablar en voz alta apunto de estallar, Pinkie se puso nerviosa, tenía que detenerla antes que su amiga explote (literalmente porque su rostro estaba rojo), asi que rápidamente acerco su rostro al de Twilight y le plantó un gran beso en los labios haciéndola callar, no duro ni 5 segundos pero cuando se separaron el sonido del beso resonó en todo el lugar causando que todos miren sorprendidos la escena

"MUAK" (sonido del beso supongo :v)

Twilight estaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta mientras miraba a Pinkie que no dejaba de sonreír, lentamente entró en razón y su rostro se volvió como un tómate por lo roja que se puso y se llevó unos dedos a sus labios, estos aun sentían un cosquilleo por el beso dado

\- ¿Pin.. Pinkie? ¿Po... Pooorque lo hiciste? - la pobre Twilight estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones diferentes, como la confusión, alegría, enojo, ganas de correr hasta un puente y lanzarse, ganas de subir a un unicornio, de beber una botella de Vodka de un solo trago y en especial quería otro beso, sin lugar a dudas quería otro beso

\- En mi defensa solo diré que logré calmarte jajaja - Pinkie comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa ante la mirada incrédula de Twilight

\- ¿¡Entonces solo me besaste para callarme!? - dijo Twilight de pronto exaltada, no enojada, pero si muy exaltada

Pinkie Pie seguía riendo bastante nerviosa ya que todo el mundo la estaba viendo, incluso los demás clientes, hasta la señora Cake desde la cocina. Se llevó la mano izquierda hasta la altura de su rostro y se cubrió el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas

\- Deja de mirarme así... Es vergonzoso... /

Twilight trago en seco cuando vio a Pinkie tratando inútilmente de tapar su rostro sonrojado

\- Claro que no solo lo hize para callarte tontita - Pinkie Pie quitó su mano y miro a Twilight con una sonrisa tímida dejando ver su rostro cohibido

\- Pinkie...

\- No me gustó que hablaras asi de ti misma Twily, tu eres alguien genial, hermosa y muy inteligente, es eso lo que más me gusta de ti, solo estás pasando por un mal momento, pero no te preocupes que para eso estoy aquí para ti

Dulces palabras de la persona más dulce que conoce Twilight

\- Pero... Pinkie... Yo no estoy segu...

Pinkie se adelantó y puso su mano derecha en la boca de Twilight tapandola para que no pronunciará ninguna palabra más, se acerco más hacia ella de modo que sus rostros quedaran cara a cara y Pinkie apego su frente al de Twilight y se ambas quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos hasta que Pinkie finalmente habló

\- No te preocupes por esas cosas Twily, solo son eso, cosas sin importancia, lo único que vale es quien eres, y si estamos juntas todo mejorará ¿entendiste? ¿Tontita? - se separó de Twilight y la beso en la frente de manera tierna y se alejo de ella quitando su mano de la boca de Twilight y dejando ver su boca abierta engatusada por la belleza reflejada en los ojos de Pinkie, tardó casi dos minutos en reaccionar y simplemente asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces divirtiendo a Pinkie por la reacción inesperada

\- jajaja pareces una niña Twily

Twilight sonrió con felicidad y siguió mirando a Pinkie como esta se reía de manera tan tierna

\- Uuuuy - de pronto Pinkie paro de reír y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial - ¡¿Sabes Que Amerita Este Momento Twily?!

\- ¿Otro bes...

\- ¡¡¡¡UNA CANCIÓN!!!!

Pinkie se levantó rápidamente del asiento y tomó a Twilight de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el centro del local donde todo el mundo las podía ver atentamente

Twilight se puso nerviosa al instante, intento quejarse pero al ver el rostro iluminado de Pinkie la hizo cambiar de parecer y solo se dejó llevar

Los clientes en el lugar miraban atentos, uno que otro comenzó a aplaudir y otros a silbar

Pinkie aplaudió tres veces y la Rocola del lugar comenzó la canción con una introducción de piano mezclado con el ruido de las personas en el lugar.

Pinkie se detuvo y se giro esta quedar enfrente de Twilight y tomar su otra mano, y comenzó a cantar..

Mmmmhh

Yeah, everybody's got a thing

But some don't know how to handle it

Always reaching out in vain

Just taking the things not worth having but

Don't you worry 'bout a thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama

'Cause I'll be standing on the side

When you check it out, oh

Pinkie hacia girar a Twilight por todas partes mientras que las personas en el lugar aplaudían y silbaban por el espectáculo

They say your style of life's a drag

And that you must go other places

Just don't you feel too bad

When you get fooled by smiling faces.

Pinkie miro a los ojos de Twilight mientras cantaba aquella parte, la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a bailar a un ritmo acelerado, mientras que Twilight solo reía divertida y le seguía el ritmo, ambas estaban muy apegadas mientras bailaban y Pinkie cantaba de manera muy animada.

Don't you worry 'bout a thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby

'Cause I'll be standing on the side

When you check it out

When you get it off your trip

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah

Come on!.

Pinkie de pronto se alejo de Twilight un poco y le dijo

\- Canta tu también Twily

Twilight aún sonriendo no dudo ni un segundo en continuar con la canción a pedido de Pinkie..

Everybody needs a change

A chance to check out the new

But you're the only one to sees

The changes you take yourself through

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio después de escuchar la poderosa voz Twilight...

\- Perdón / Jeje - Twilight se rio nerviosa y volteó a ver a Pinkie que sonría enormemente y tenía unos ojos que parecían corazones

\- Creo que me enamoré aun más - dijo Pinkie causando que Twilight se ría avergonzada por el cumplido

\- USTEDES TAMBIÉN CANTEN - de pronto dijo Twilight en dirección al público espectador

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing.

-toma mi mano Twilight...

Twilight tomó la mano de Pinkie y ambas se subieron a una mesa desocupada y siguieron bailando mientras las personas seguían cantando y bailando al rededor

Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa

Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa

Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa

Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa

Don't you worry 'bout a thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama

'Cause I'll be standing on the side

When you check it out

When you get it off your trip

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah

Don't you worry 'bout a thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama

'Cause I'll be standing on the side

When you check it out.

Pinkie se arrodilló enfrente a Twilight y siguió cantando aún quitar la vista de Twilight ni un segundo

Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama

'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you

Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing

\- TWILIGHT SPARKLE, LLEVO ENAMORADA DE TI DESDE LA SECUNDARIA Y PIENSO SEGUIR ESTANDOLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA SI EL TIEMPO ME LO PERMITE... ASI QUE... ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

El público entero guardó silencio y miraron inmediatamente a Twilight que llevó ambas manos a su rostro por el asombro, pero luego asintió a la vez que comenzaba a llorar de felicidad..

\- Claro que acepto

Las personas en el lugar gritaron eufóricos y aplaudieron como locos por la nueva pareja

Pinkie pie no desaprovechó el momento y rápidamente se paro y le robó un beso al estilo Hollywood a Twilight

\- Te amo Pinkie

\- Y yo a ti tontita


End file.
